


Musky Punishment

by EndangeredMind



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Vore, Digestion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: After catching Ocenana sniffing his used gym shorts, Melivius has the perfect way to punish him.





	1. Delivering the Punishment

The Quarian smirked as he snuck into the Turian’s male locker room. There was only one thing on his mind, and he had to have it. It didn’t matter how long it took him! He grinned as he opened the door and looked around, smirking when he saw it was empty and there was a pair of used Turian gym shorts. The white bipedal quickly dashed over to them, picking them up and huffing them, burying his face in the well-worn shorts, huffing in all the nasty Turian stink, moaning as he did so. He didn’t care if anyone saw.

The frame of mind was instantly shattered and the door to the locker room opened, a large beefy black and white Turian stood there, in a pair of very tight and very musky underwear. He stormed forward, noticing the little Quarian sniffing his gym shorts. “Just what do you think you’re doing down there Ocenana?” The large jock barked as he bent down and look at the Quarian, who by this stage had put his shorts down and had turned to face him, his head down shamefully. “Answer me. Tell me what you were doing with my used gym shorts!”

“I, was uh, sniffing them Melivius.” Ocenana responded, still feeling very shy about the whole thing. He was suddenly stopped when the Turian pulled out his very hard and leaking cock, smirking smugly as he looked at the other bipedal. “Well if you love sniffing my musky gym shorts, then you should really get down here and give this some worship. Get it straight from the source!” He chuckled smugly, before moaning as he felt the Quarian’s tongue and mouth on his cock, the smaller being clearly intent on his pleasing him. “Thaaaat’s it.” He purred. “Just like that!”

This was quickly replaced by a small finger pressing against the head of the Turian’s cock, said Turian moaning as he felt the head stretch to accommodate the Quarian’s finger. This was quickly followed by another finger going in and stretching the urethra passage. Ocenana groaned as he stuffed another finger in, and then another. It wasn’t long before the Turian was shuddering and moaning and the urethra was stretched, with several beads of pre-cum soaking his fist and running down his arm. “You like that don’t you Melivius, you naughty Turian?” Ocenana smirked, before yelping as the Turian grabbed him.

Ocenana whimpered as he felt his arm get shoved in as the Turian pressed him in deeper, the larger male smirking the whole time as he practically manhandled the Quarian, pressing his other hand into it, which made Melivius moan and pant as his cock head was stretched some more. By now, the cock had started to pull on the Quarian, and it was like quicksand, the harder he pulled to fight it, the harder it pulled back. He groaned as he watched his arms begin to get pulled in, up to his elbows and then up to his shoulders.

As the Turian watched, the smaller Quarian’s head was pulled into his urethra, and he moaned, watching his cock bulge outwards with the smaller male’s load. It was truly a sight to behold, a massive jock Turian sucking a smaller Quarian with the power of his massive cock. As the male’s shoulders were pressed into the cock, he began to shudder and groan, causing Melivius to moan and pant, wiggling a bit as his cock hardened dramatically, as it trying to use gravity to speed up the voring process. The Turian smirked and moaned as he felt Ocenana wiggle again.  
It wasn’t long before the rest of the Quarian had disappeared into the Turian’s cock, and he began his long trip down the massive shaft. From outside, the Turian ached his cock bulge and mould around the Quarian’s form as it was dragged down to his balls. “Ahh, that feels so good!” He purred and groaned he watched as the smaller bipedal continue to sink towards his balls, before moaning as he felt Ocenana land in his massive and rather empty balls. He moaned as they sagged with the Quarian’s weight and they quickly began to fill up with cum.

Melivius smirked and began fondling his large balls, pushing Ocenana around as he continued to fondle his very heavy and rather full nuts. “Ahh. This feels so good! That’s where you belong! I cannot tell you the amount of times that I’ve cum in those abused shorts. I bet you could smell that though couldn’t you, with your face buried in them!” He grinned and walked over to said shorts, before picking them up and putting them on, watching as they bulged as he forced them over his massive balls and cock. “Ahh, that feels so much better!” He smirked.

Ocenana moaned as he felt the Turian press all around him, squeezing him in the most delicious ways. He grasped hold of his rapidly hardening cock and began to jerk off, moaning and groaning as he felt the cum level rise as he began to go numb. He groaned as his orgasm grew near and nearer, before biting his lip and yelling as he came, his cock spewing out rope after rope of musky cum as the cum levels inside continued to rise. The Quarian moaned one last time before he was pulled under the rising cum levels, groaning softly.

Outside, the Turian smirked as he saw the struggling cease and moans from inside his balls go silent. He panted and shuddered, before adjusting his gym shorts again. He sighed and got up, before unlocking his locker and taking out his gym bag. The gym bag contained a few more pairs of shorts. He really could’ve tried some other things with dirty shorts, but he had already shoved the Quarian down his cock and turned him into a load of Turian jizz. It had been a really pleasure experience and he was going to have fun pumping this load out.


	2. Blowing his load

The next morning, Melivius woke up, feeling rather well rested. However, as he yawned and began to sit up, he suddenly felt a small throb of pain, as if he had pulled a muscle, or as if something has been twisted. Why was he in pain all of a sudden? He pondered for a moment, trying to piece together what had happened. He hadn’t been drunk, and he hadn’t done any drugs, so why was he having a hard time remembering. As he kept looking for answers, he realised that his balls were a lot bigger than they were before.

Of course! That guy had been turned into cum! That’s why he was in pain, because his balls were simply too full! That Quarian had been turned into a big load of Turian cum, but perhaps Melivius had bitten off more than he could chew. There was only one thing for it, he would have to jerk the remains of the smaller male out. That wouldn’t be a problem, because the big Turian could jerk off to almost anything. All he needed was a familiar noise or smell and away he went! However, he wanted to see his balls first.

Grunting, he climbed out of the bed, which moaned in protest as he did. Grinning, he looked down at his tight shorts and walked over to the mirror. His shorts were bugling at the seams as he stood in front of the mirror. He then grabbed the waistband and pulled them down, grinning as he watched the stretched piece of fabric shrink back down to its normal size as his massive balls were finally released. They hung there, two huge testicles the size of melons, no doubt full to the brim with cum. He smirked as he looked himself over.

Wanting to see just how full they were, he cupped his balls in his hands and gave them a little bounce, moaning as he heard the cum slosh inside. Wow, he was not expecting this all! He moaned as he ran his fingers up and down the large grey sack, panting a bit. Wow, his balls were really sensitive, and it was a real turn on! He snickered and began squeezing them, moaning as his cock began to grow. He looked incredibly sexy with his big balls! He never pictured himself with big balls, but now he was loving it!

He grunted as he felt something moving around in his balls. Was it the Quarian? No, he had been melted down! He groaned as he realised that said Quarian he had shoved down his cock was wearing a helmet. “That would make an excellent trophy!” He smirked as he continued to fondle his balls, occasionally feeling the helmet, before it moved away again. He wanted that helmet dammit, and he was going to do everything in his power to get it out. He grinned as he realised that there was one way to get it out, which would be fun.

Making his way over to his favourite office chair, plopping down on it, moaning as he heard it moaning and creaking in protest. He groaned and watched as his large balls slipped off the edge and hung down, moaning and panting as he felt the bounce. He was going to get that helmet out now! He grinned and began to rub his cock, watching as it grew in size rapidly. It seemed even his dick wanted the helmet out as soon as possible. He smirked and began moaning as he started to slowly pump his thick foreskin back and forth.

This gradually increased in speed, until Melivius decided to be clever and use both hands, causing him to moan and shudder as he ground his hips into the seat, the whine of protest the chair gave out only serving to make him hornier. However, even with both hands grasped around his massive cock and pumping it like there was no tomorrow, he still needed a way to give it that final push it needed so he could blow the helmet out of his balls. He groaned as he carried on pumping, panting as he started sweating, which soaked the chair.

He grinned and bit his lip as he began to massage his balls with his feet, moaning and panting as he felt the cold soles of his feet contrast deliciously against his warm and very musky balls. He whined and strained as he continued jerking off, a familiar feeling building in the base of his spine. He groaned again as the feeling grew stronger and his cock began to drool pre, which dribbled off of his cockhead and dropped down a few centimetres, before snapping off and landing on the floor. Melivius simply moaned and continued pumping his cock, gasping loudly.

With a loud moan, he finally blew, a massive wave of cum spraying out of his cock, as well as the helmet, which hit the wall with a soft thud. He groaned, collapsing back into the dirty chair, ignoring the loud whine of protest it let out. He groaned and looked at the desk and wall in front of him, feeling very proud of himself as he saw just how wet and musky it was. Snickering as he noticed the helmet, he reached down and picked up the cum covered object, examining it closely, before getting out the chair. 

“I know just the place for you!” Melivius smiled as he walked over to a very large glass display case in his room that housed all of his trophies from encounters with previous guys. He opened the glass door and stuck the smelly helmet in there, moaning as the smell from his other trophies hit him hard. He quickly closed the door and stood back, grinning as he looked at his collection. There were over fifty different ones, and he was very pleased with himself. “Wonderful, now that’s all cleared up, I can go on the hunt for another trophy!”


End file.
